the tragic truth of haunting memories
by kittycatpony
Summary: Alfred and ivan have been a couple for over 7 years now, what happens when Alfred finly breaks down from the abuse ivan has been giving him? ... ... rating may go up because of subject ((im so sorry i write this america fangirls T T don't kill me please!))
1. finding out

**A/N: **i know i should be finishing my next chappy for bleeding hearts and painful memories but i cant get this story out of me head T-T anyway... yeh enjoy ^^' oh yeh just when i put speach in itatics it means that its someones thought a line means time skip or flashback

...

...

...

im so sorry for writing this *hides face in shame*

* * *

"we used to be so close...

i actually love you...

but did you ever love me?

or was i just your toy to abuse when you had a bad day

because you love me... don't you?"

he cried hugging his knees as the fists come pounding down onto his body

"stop being a fucking emo bitch saying emo stuff like that!" he spat hitting him again

_'why don't you just kill me if you hate me so much'_

* * *

he woke up in cold sweat as he got used to the dark surroundings of his room

he was still next to him... touching his shoulder in a so called 'comforting' way

"da Alfred... why are you so scared of me?" he said in a mocking and possessive tone

"s-sorry i didn't mean to make you feel l-like that... just a dream" he said not even caring if half of that was a lie

he was too scared to make him angry...

"da... its ok then? just a dream?" he said raping his arms tightly round Alfred

"y-yes" he said just begging that he would come off lightly

he grabbed his stomach harshly forcefully pulling at the already red and bruised skin

"da... you still nice and pudgy" he said harshly into his ear

_'don't listen to him... just Ignore the pain, ignore the pain..._

_..._

_..._

_please ignore it...'_

he nodded his head

"yes... such a feeble response to an insult da?" he said his voice mocking and harsh

"im sorry" he apologized

"not good enough..." he said digging his nails harshly into his skin, leaving crimson half-circle marks on his stomach

he gasped in pain as Ivan scratched at the already sensitive aria of his body

"da i think that's enough for tonight... go to sleep pudgy" he said his voice dripping with venom

_'ignore it_

_ignore it_

_ignore it_

_hes lying!'_

he let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes "thank you" he whispered

"da"

* * *

"Alfred... please tell me, what did he do?" Mathew said

Alfred swallowed the lump in his throat "i-i..." he stuttered more memories invaliding his brain

he let out a pained breath as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat

"its not that bad" he said hugging a pillow

"Alfred... please let me help" Mathew said

"well..." he hesitated "where do you want to start..." he said

Mathew looked surprised, he pointed to the bruises on his stomach

"he always grab's there... every day, apparently i'm just a useless fat ass to him.." Alfred said pulling down his shirt self-consciously

"that's horrible! why wold he do that if he loves you?" Mathew said angrily

"he dose allot worse" Alfred sighed

" tell me everything he dose to you!" Mathew said allot calmer

"yeah the awesome us are here to help" Gilbert said

"call me names, cut me, burn me, punch me, hit me, whack me...rape me... anything t-to hurt m-me" Alfred said almost breaking at the last sentence but remained calm

"he raped you?" Gilbert said

he hesitated before replying

"...yes...he did p-please don't do anything stupid..." Alfred finally said putting his hands onto his face and sobbing

"that fucking dick! how dare he do that to someone as awesome as you! i mean your almost on my scale of awesome!" Gilbert said

"your not going back there" Mathew said

"i don't want to..." Alfred said resting his head on his knees

"how could anyone do that... ill never understand what goes on in his sick head to do that to someone..." Mathew said

"he was drunk" Alfred mumbled

"drunk?" both Mathew and Gilbert said in union

"he's always drunk..." Alfred said shaking slightly, hiding his face in a pillow

"please get of me" Alfred said trying to get Ivan away

"da... your my fuck toy so stay still you piece of shit" he said pinning his hands so he couldn't escape

* * *

Alfred shook as another painful memory filled his mind

"Alfred? what's the matter? did you say too much?" Gilbert said trying to be as understanding as he could

Alfred just shook as he murmured words like "please" and "stop"

he carried on shaking like this for a while before Mathew put his hand onto his brothers shoulder

"its ok Alfred just try not to think about it" he said gently squeezing his shoulder

"i-i c-cant" Alfred stuttered

"Alfred, just calm down, you don't need to get worked up about something so un awesome!" Gilbert said


	2. am i really fine?

*cowers from angry fangirls in a well hidden place* im so sorry T-T this is so depressing!

*dodges tomato* ...crap *runs for my life while fangirls chase me* LEAVE ME ALONE T_T

yeh i know i have taken forever to update... the internet is a bitch! DX

*dodges flaming tomato* OH COME ON! IM TELLING THE TRUTH!

...anyway if your interested... enjoy... i guess *is still ruining from fangirls* T-T someone... please... call. the. police!

* * *

Alfred curled into a ball as he was awoken by another nightmare

"why" he whispered "why me... what did i do to deserve this... am i a bad person?" he said feeling his stomach, then flinching in pain from the bruises, garbing his knees.

_'be more careful next time... do you want them to find out your an emo?'_

he tightened his death grip on his knees

_'no... that will never happen... i wont let it happen...you have to listen to me'_

'no...'

_'oh come on Alfred i'm only the truth haunting you...'_

'please stop...'

* * *

"hey Alfred? are't you hungry?" Mathew said concerned that his brother hasn't eaten for the whole day, not like he could blame him, he wold probably be in a worse condition if he was in the same situation

"no... i'm not" Alfred mumbled starting at the tv screen

"well... i think it wold be a good idea to eat something" Canada said worried

"nah im good bro" america said brushing his worries off and pausing the game so he could look at his brother

_'oh god how disgusting and fat you are lying to your brother like that'_

'im not fat, just not anorexic, like you want me to be...'

...

...

"well... ok then but if you do feel hungry then i can always make you something" Matthew said gently interrupting his thoughts

"..yeh bro, don't worry about me, ill be fine" he said plastering on a false smile so his brother wouldn't be too worried

"...ok then" Mathew said walking out of the room

...

"yeh...im absolutely fine..." he whispered sadly


End file.
